Reconstruction
by Sorrel
Summary: AU of Home. Lilah gives Wes a chance to go back and do it all over again with her along for the ride.


**Part One: Too Good to Be True.**

* * *

If it looks too good to be true, it usually is. If it is too good to be true, it might be worth it to take the deal anyway... Written for the challenge on What if S4 Wes was the Wesley who first came to Sunnydale to be Faith and Buffy's Watcher?

* * *

"You've got to be joking."

"C'mon, Wes. You know I wouldn't kid about something like this."

"You can't be serious."

"I can and am." Lilah smirked at him. "Don't tell me you're not tempted."

"Oh, course I am, who wouldn't be? But it could never work. Everyone knows not to mess with time travel; it's the first thing they teach you in Advanced Magic. The ramifications could be-"

"It's not time travel, precisely."

"Then what is it, precisely?"

"Technically, it would be creating an alternate dimension that lies parallel to this one. In this one, Angel accepts the deal for all of you and wipes your memories of Connor because he has us put the boy into another family with no memory of any of you. In that one, you could prevent any of this from happening at all- prevent Faith from becoming your failure, prevent Connor from ever being born. And, incidentally, preventing Jasmine from conception. The alternate dimension will be moving faster than this one, and will reach intersection with this one in exactly one year from today. At that point the Senior Partners will choose one, and the other will be obliterated."

Ignoring what Lilah said about Angel, Wesley said, "So what motivation do I have for doing this? Even if I do fix everything, create a fucking paradise, it will all be for nothing if the Senior Partners destroy it."

"Because, Wes," she said, leaning close, "you'll still have that big brain of yours. And while only a year will pass in this dimension, six will pass in that one, giving you the chance to stop them from choosing this one. Who knows? Maybe you'll even do the impossible and bring them down."

"It sounds wonderful, Lilah. However, it's hardly what the Senior Partners want, I'm sure. So what's the catch?"

"I am."

"Beg your pardon?"

"It's been decided that if you are given this opportunity, then one person will be sent back with you. That's me, by the way. I'm not allowed to try to influence events, as you will be doing, but my job is to try to sway you to the Dark Side, Luke."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Life," she said simply. "Being dead isn't nearly as fun as Angel makes it look. If I go back with you, then I'll be a real girl again. Also, staying out of hell is a plus."

Wesley thought about this for a moment, then said, "If I accept this- and I'm not altogether sure that I will- I want a contract drawn up."

"Why, Wesley. I thought you hated my contract."

"I do. But I've learned something about Wolfram and Hart. It's evil, but it's still a law firm. Its own law, but law nevertheless. If a contract is drawn up, then it will be adhered to. Otherwise, all of the contracts it uses on its employees, clients, everyone- all would be null and void. And the Senior Partners wouldn't want that."

"You're smart, Wes," Lilah said with admiration. "And as it happens, I have the contracts ready." He looked up at her sharply, and she smiled softly, shaking her head. "C'mon, Wes. Who knows you better than me?"

He didn't respond to this, just sat down in the chair behind the desk in the office that was supposed to be his, and began to read through the contracts. Lilah settled in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and began to file her nails.

An hour later, Wesley picked up a pen, signed his name, and pushed the contract across the desk for her to sign as well.

"I'll take it," was all he said.

Lilah grinned the grin of a very triumphant evil person, picked up the pen, and signed as well.

"So, how is this alternate universe activated?" he asked, standing up when she did. In answer, she pulled out a pendant from her pocket.

"It's easy," she said. "Close your eyes, click your heels three times, and say, "I want to go home."

"Lilah."  
She pouted. "Oh, fine, spoil my fun." He gave her an unfriendly look. "Just touch the pendant, Wes. It does the rest."

So he reached out his hand, paused just once to wonder what the hell he thought he was doing, and then touched the pendant.

There was a flash of light, and they disappeared into it. When the glow faded, Wesley was standing there, hands tucked into his pockets. He walked out of the room, stepping over the unconscious body of Rutherford Cirque, and went to the lobby, where he would join Fred and Lorne and be told that the job had been accepted.


End file.
